ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Margaret Moonlight
How Margaret Moonlight joined the Tourney Margaret Moonlight is the 4th ranked assassin in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She is a blond-haired woman dressed in the gothic lolita style. Her stage is the rooftop of Supermarket Guan's, under the moonlight. Her weapons are two small, bladed scythes that also have built-in rifles, called Le Croissant de l'ange. The song she sings as she battles Travis, called "Philistine", is the last thing her victims ever hear. During the pre-battle cutscene inside the booth, Sylvia states that she had been put into a week long coma from hearing her song. She is ultimately killed by Travis Touchdown when he impales her through the torso and disembowels her. With her dying breaths, Margaret pleadingly asks if Travis had memorized her song. Upon affirmation, Margaret's last words are "That is so sublime". Whiles on unova, Margaret Moonlight practiced playing her song "Philistine" on a pack of Zoroark and Zorua. When all were in a coma, only one, a female Zoroark was not affected. Margaret vowed to play the song at her funeral. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits down with her twin scythes, Le croissant du ange apart as she whistles her theme song, "Philistine". After the announcer calls her name Does four scythe swings as the camera zooms then fires the anti-materiel rifles attached to the scythes saying "Do you know this song?" Special Moves Tir Moissonneuse (Neutral) Margaret fires her anti-materiel rifles on her scythes. Cercle de la Mort (Side) Margaret does a somersault slash with her scythes. Chaine Retraite (Up) Margaret warps upward with a chuckle. Rhapsodie Sombre (Down) Margaret spins her scythes in a windmill manner, then does a diagonal spinning slash. Tireur D'élite Melodie (Hyper Smash) Margaret warps away, then reappears in the foreground with her anti-materiel rifles pointed at the battle field, complete with a crosshair. Pressing B or A will fire at the opponents on the field. She warps back after 20 seconds. Chant Funebre Meurtriere (Final Smash) Margaret impales her scythes into the opponent. If she does, she launches the opponent into the air as she says "Eternal darkness is imminent!". She then changes into her gun mode and shoots the target for a few times before letting him/her fall. Victory Animations #Margaret Moonlight warps in and does upper slashes with her Le croissant du ange scythes then says "Riveting Melody, isn't it?" #Margaret fires her guns apart, then fires a spray of bullets and says "I'm going to sing my song at your funeral." #Margaret swings her left scythe right, then spins and does a diagonal slash with both scythes, then fires her guns and says "My song will be the last one you hear." On-Screen Appearance Warps to her starting point and says "How beautiful the moon is..." Trivia *Margaret Moonlight's rival is the Illusion Fox Pokemon, Zoroark. *Margaret Moonlight shares her English voice actress with Cloe Walsh, Twilight Sparkle, Ferra of the Ferra and Torr pair, Cosmo, Blink the Mole, Unknown Cosmo, X-23, Raven, Harley Quinn, Junior Asparagus, Truffles, Zoe the Fairy, Timmy Turner and Pippi Longstocking. *Margaret Moonlight shares her Japanese voice actress with Abigail Newton. *Margaret Moonlight shares her French voice actress with Sasami Iwakura. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters